Love Bites
by LeFlemings
Summary: AU, Werewolf!Shizuo, Vampire!Izaya. The werewolves live in the forest while the vampires live in the city. Shizuo and Izaya hate each other and their fights are thrilling. Will they keep fighting though? Shizaya/smut/lemon/rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_If you want to read a story about sparkling vampires and cute little puppy-like werewolves… don't read this. _

* * *

"Ahahahaha!" Izaya laughed manically as he ran through the dark forest. "You're still too slow, Shizu-chan!"

"Nrrrr!" Shizuo growled. "Come back here, you blood-sucking piece of shit!"

"Ah, no one would come to you if you're all rude, Shizu-chan!"

"Rude my ass." Shizuo growled to himself as he jumped over a fallen tree and landed perfectly on his great paws. He stood there and looked around for a while, sniffing Izaya's scent out. "It's the last fucking time you get to try sucking my blood!" Shizuo howled.

Izaya held back a chuckle as he hid in a tree, looking down at the furious, golden werewolf.

"Come out! I know you're here!" Shizuo growled and sniffed in the air.

Izaya found a spruce cone and threw it at the other. "Up here!" he laughed.

"Damn it, Izaya!" Shizuo yelled and looked up to where Izaya was. He jumped up onto the tree and stuck his claws into the bark. The werewolf slowly crawled his way up the tree, focusing on the figure standing on a branch, teasing him.

"You're disappointing me. I thought Shizu-chan would be much better at climbing trees." The black-haired smirked.

"Shut up!" Shizuo continued to crawl up the tree and finally reached the branch Izaya was standing on. The creature lashed his paw out to Izaya's leg, hoping to hit him but the pale boy was too fast. "Come here!"

"Ah, you're still too slow." The vampire mocked and jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly on his feet, despite being about 12 meters up.

"Hnn!" Shizuo held onto the tree as he looked down at the mocking boy. "I fucking hate you." He jumped down onto the ground and ran after Izaya once again.

The raven kept laughing and changed direction, heading towards the town. He figured he better head home before the sun would appear.

Shizuo sped up and was getting closer to Izaya. He jumped through trees and landed among wet, brown leaves. Whenever he kicked off the leaves would fly up into the air and then lightly fall down again as he ran off. He bounced from ground to tree to get closer to Izaya. His rough fur brushing against the thin tree branches as he passed them._ 'Damn he's getting closer to the town.' _Shizuo thought as they were about to reach the end of the dark forest.

"Bye bye, Shizu-chan! It was fun playing with you!" Izaya yelled, turning around while running as he slowed down when he left the forest. He began walking in a normal pace with his hands in his pockets, not bothering to turn around to keep an eye on the angered wolf.

Shizuo stomped his paws into the cold and wet ground and stopped himself from going any further. "Damn you Izaya!" he growled as he noticed how calm Izaya was. "Come back here!"

"Miss me already?" Izaya laughed as he slowly disappeared into the old city.

Shizuo howled before angrily turning around to head back to the rest of his kind.

"Let's see. I have about an hour or two before I'll have to be home." Izaya thought out loud and smirked. "Might as well go to a bar before heading home." With that, he went into a bar and spotted a nice looking, young lady. He approached her and she turned to look at him, wearing an approving expression on her face. The girl definitely liked what she saw.

"Hey." Izaya greeted and swung an arm around the girl.

"Hello," she giggled.

"Would you like to get a drink with me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go home." The girl said and looked away from Izaya.

"Now, now, don't be scared. I'm not a scary person, ne?" Izaya assured her and began nuzzling her upper arm with his thumb. Oh yes, he could really go with some delicious blood right now.

"Of course you're not a scary person." She giggled again. "But, I'll stay if you buy me a drink." She smiled and drew a circle on Izaya's chest.

"Alright. Hey, a nice drink for the pretty lady and I." Izaya told the bartender and the bartender nodded to him, preparing two drinks.

"Oh, charming." She chuckled.

"Not at all, my lady." He smiled and tugged the girl a bit closer.

"Oh," she giggled again and started blushing more than she did before. The alcohol from earlier had affected her, so she was already rather drunk.

"Here you go." The bartender said and handed Izaya the drinks. Izaya reached into his back pocket and pulled out some money which he handed the man.

"Thanks." Izaya thanked and handed the girl her drink before taking his own. "Let's go sit down, ne?"

"Alright," the girl followed the stranger to a little room at the back of the bar. She sat down on the sofa and put her drink on the table. Flipping her hair back, she looked up at Izaya.

Izaya smirked at the girl and sat down beside her; his thigh brushing against the girl's. He threw an arm around her and nuzzled her shoulder with his thumb. "What is your name, beautiful?" he asked her and took a sip of his drink.

"Shiori," she answered and took a sip of her drink.

"Shiori? What a beautiful name. It definitely fits a beauty such as yourself." He commented.

"Thank you," she giggled and leaned in closer to Izaya. "What's your name?"

"I'm Izaya." He smirked and put his drink down on the table, holding her closer to his body.

"That's an unusual name." She smiled and nuzzled her head into Izaya's shoulder.

"It is. I've heard that many times." He chuckled lightly. "Do you like your drink?"

"It's very good," Shiori mumbled and sat up straight to take another sip of the drink.

"Good." He smiled and placed a kiss in the girl's hair.

She giggled and put her drink down on the table.

"Your hair smells nice, beautiful." He commented.

"You're flattering me."

"I'm simply telling the truth, my lady." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, no.. silly," the girl giggled non-stop. She was rather drunk and couldn't think straight at all.

Izaya grinned as he placed soft butterfly kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Suddenly, he dug his teeth into her flesh and held her gently. The raven sucked on her skin; swallowing all the blood he could to satisfy his hunger. Some of the fresh, red blood ran down her neck. Not much, only a little which Izaya would lick off when he was full. Still, he knew he couldn't drink too much. Killing humans wasn't really his thing. None in his clan killed humans. It was against their principles.

"Ahh.." the girl let out. "Mmh.."

Izaya smirked against her skin and figured he better not drink anymore. He pulled off and licked the line of stray blood off of her soft skin. "Ne? Darling?" he whispered into her ear as he licked his lips.

"Ow.." she whimpered lowly and dragged a hand up to her neck. She looked at Izaya with drunken eyes.

"The only thing you remember is going in here with me and making out, ne? And you had a great time. You loved it." He smirked.

She slowly nodded and caressed her aching neck.

"It's alright." He grinned. Izaya removed her hand and licked the wound, gently removing the excess blood that was forming. "You tripped over a chair and dug two fingernails into your neck by mistake while falling." He said between licks.

"Mhmm.." she mumbled and closed her eyes, enjoying the attention.

"Good." He smirked and placed one last kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, darling." He whispered into her ear and rose from the couch, leaving the girl alone in the room. "Ah, I guess it's about time to head home." He told himself as he left the bar and walked down the street.

* * *

Signe: Another of Christine's ideas… Jesus xD Haha, she has soooo many ideas! :O  
Christine: I'm fucking awesome 8D hihi.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo dragged himself across the wet and cold ground. "Damn that Izaya!" he growled to himself. He punched his paw against the nearest tree, crushing the tree. "Arrrh!" the werewolf howled angrily as he smashed the leaves and lashed out at the small bushes.

He calmed down soon after and let out a low whine. He howled one last time before continuing to go home.

"I fucking hate him. Hate him. Hate him!" Shizuo growled to himself as he entered his tribe's grounds. He went straight to his little hut without giving any other eye-contact.

"Nii-san?" Kasuka questioned with the same blank expression as usual.

"What?" Shizuo practically yelled back at Kasuka. A low whine left his mouth and his ears fell backwards. "Sorry."

Kasuka gave an accepting nod and sat down beside his brother, running a hand through his soft, yet rough fur. "Did something happen?"

"That.. blood-sucking bastard tried sucking my blood again," Shizuo mumbled annoyed and sat down, looking at Kasuka. He really should change back. If he was in his human-form he wouldn't be able to do that much damage if he were to freak out.

"It's okay." Kasuka told him, nuzzling his brother's fur. His expression didn't change the least but he was sure that Shizuo would understand him anyway.

"It's not okay. Next time, I swear I'll get him," Shizuo mumbled.

The brown-haired nodded and rose from the ground. "Nii-san, you should change." He said and left the hut.

"Yeah," the werewolf sighed as he rose from the ground. He shook his entire body one last time and stretched his front legs out, earning a few loud cracks. He stretched his back legs out, earning a few louder cracks than before. Both legs were now perfectly built human legs, although still covered in the golden fur. The fur grew backwards, straight into his tanned skin. His tail wagging lazily before disappearing into Shizuo's skin. The snout became formed back into a normal human mouth. "Hnn.." the blonde let out as he had transformed back into a normal human being. There was one catch by being a werewolf though. Yes, Shizuo was now completely naked in the middle of his hut. He immediately went to get dressed.

"Shizuo-san?" a girl's voice called from outside the door.

"Yes?" the blonde replied as he pulled the shirt over his head. He went to the door and found Vorona standing there. The blonde leaned up against the doorframe and crossed his arms, looking at her.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Was it Izaya again?"

"Yes, it was," Shizuo let out a small growl.

Vorona stepped closer and hugged the tall male.

Shizuo was taken aback by the sudden hug. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he suddenly asked.

"The sun is rising. It's about time to get up." She explained.

"Damn that bastard to hell," Shizuo hissed. "I need some sleep, okay?"

Vorona nodded and gave Shizuo a firm squeeze before letting go and stepping back. "Good night." She simply said and headed the other way.

The blonde sighed, turned around and went to his bed. He laid himself down on the rough bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"I'm home~!" Izaya sang into the giant castle-like house. The sun was very close to rising and it wouldn't be long before it would. Luckily, their house was very dark inside. All the windows were blocked, making sure no ray of light would shine through the dark planks covering the windows.

"Where have you been?" A blonde vampire asked as he approached the raven-haired.

"On bars." Izaya grinned. The vampires weren't supposed to mess with the werewolves, but Izaya just couldn't help it when there was such an amazingly interesting werewolf as Shizuo. Their fights were thrilling! Their endless chases which Izaya would always get away with, without a scratch. Or, at least not too many injuries.

"Oh, cool. Did you get some blood?" Kida smirked, showing his teeth off.

"Of course I did. The ladies can't seem to resist me." He said, and waved a hand in the air while walking passed the blonde.

"Or maybe you're just good at flirting," Kida mumbled and followed Izaya.

"Ah, jealous?" Izaya mocked and sat down on the couch, swinging one leg over the other; arms resting on the back of the couch.

"You get all the pretty girls. I just get the leftovers," Kida complained and sat down beside Izaya. "Of course I'm jealous."

Izaya laughed lightly. "The girls know what they want." Izaya smirked.

"But.. Izaya~" Kida started. "Can't I have some?" the blonde inched closer to the raven-haired.

"Hm? You want some blood?"

"I just want to taste it.. Please."

"Hmmm…" Izaya teased.

"Izaya, please~!" Kida pouted and grabbed Izaya's arm.

Izaya laughed his own twisted laugh and pulled his arm off the back of the couch. He pulled his fur jacket off and pulled his sleeve up. "Have a taste." He said and gave Kida his hand.

"Really?" The blonde smiled.

"Before I change my mind, ne?" Izaya challenged.

Kida quickly grabbed Izaya's arm and hand to keep it still. He placed his lips on Izaya's wrist and gently sunk his teeth into the pale, soft skin. The red blood slowly poured out and into his mouth. The blonde sucked on the skin, getting as much blood as possible. He pulled back a little and licked the skin clean. "Mmh.." Kida moaned as he swallowed the bitter blood. Licking his lips, he smirked at Izaya. "That blood really is good."

"It's a new one. I hadn't tasted that girl's blood before."

"It was delicious," Kida smirked.

"Yes. And mixed with my blood makes it even better." Izaya grinned and rose from the couch, stretching.

"Self-centred bastard," Kida mumbled. "But thanks." The blonde wiped his mouth clean and he too rose from the couch. "I'm going to bed. There isn't anything to do at daytime anyway," Kida said and left the raven-haired.

Izaya chuckled and left for his own room as well. He might as well get some sleep so he would be ready to mess with the blonde again tomorrow night.

The raven-haired smirked as he lay in his bed. Shizuo was probably going to sleep the day away because of him. _'Shizu-chan is suffering from having to sleep in the daytime. What a pleasant thought.'_

* * *

Christine: God, it was tough to write that damn transformation scene :o!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hnn.." Shizuo groaned and turned to lie on his side. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to clear his vision, although there wasn't that much to see. The room was completely dark. Shizuo sat up and looked around, only to see nothing but darkness. "Fucking hell, did I sleep the entire day?" he cursed and got out of the bed. He hurried to the door, only to see no one outside. The moon was already shining brightly. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" Shizuo growled to himself. He went back inside and punched his fist into the wall.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan. Don't go ruin your hut. Then you'd have nowhere to sleep, ne?" Izaya teased. He was sitting on the windowsill with one leg over the other, looking dangerously at the angry blonde.

"You." Shizuo hissed and sent Izaya dagger-like eyes. He moved over to Izaya and swiftly grabbed him by the leg, pulling him off of the windowsill.

Izaya quickly pulled his arms around Shizuo's neck while he supported his weight on the leg Shizuo hadn't grabbed.

"What the hell are you doing, get off of me!" Shizuo hissed and pushed Izaya away.

"Well, I didn't wanna fall to the ground, ne?"

"Fuck off." Shizuo snarled and lashed out at Izaya.

Izaya gracefully dodged the fist and stepped behind him. "How rude, Shizu-chan. Aren't you gonna invite me on a drink? I am your guest after all."

"You're not getting anything but a fist to the face!" Shizuo turned around and tried to grab Izaya, but the vampire was just too fast.

"Too slow like always." Izaya mocked. "Is Shizu-chan getting old?"

"Shut up!" Shizuo growled and caught Izaya by the wrist. He pulled the other closer and placed a fist in his face.

"Apparently not." Izaya let out. "You know, that kinda hurt." He grinned right into Shizuo's face.

"Good. You want another one?" Shizuo growled.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer."

"Not a chance," Shizuo snarled and placed a hit in Izaya's stomach.

_'I must be in the need of blood for Shizu-chan to be able to hit me twice.' _"Hn.. We sure are in the mood to kill today, huh?"

"Shut up," Shizuo growled. He forced Izaya to sit down on the ground. He kneeled down before Izaya and pushed him down onto the ground. "I know I can't kill you, so I'll do something else."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Izaya smirked.

The blonde wrapped his fingers around Izaya's neck and pinned him down to the ground. "Just shut up," Shizuo growled and carelessly ripped Izaya's jeans off.

"Shizu-chan is such a brute. You ruined my jeans." He fake-pouted, while a dangerous grin spread on his face.

"You talk too much," the blonde snarled and tightened his grip around Izaya's neck.

"Nn…" Izaya maintained a grin on his face as he waited patiently to see what the blonde would do.

Shizuo hesitated for a moment. What was he going to do again? Wasn't that a little weird? But, if he wanted to get back at the raven, he had to, right?

The blonde slowly let go of Izaya's neck and brought slightly shaking hands down to Izaya's boxers. In a swift movement he pulled them off by force, leaving the raven half-naked. Shizuo moved both hands up under the hollows of Izaya's knees and lifted them up to his shoulders.

Izaya twisted and turned his body, trying to get away, but the blonde had a firm grip on his hips.

"You're not going anywhere," Shizuo mumbled.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" Izaya said in a calm tone, the grin never disappearing from his face.

Shizuo silently pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He dug his nails into Izaya's thighs, blood slowly drawing from the flesh. "Wait and see," Shizuo mumbled.

"Hm?" Izaya adjusted himself, making him lie more comfortable on the floor. He didn't pay much attention to the pain in his thighs. Those wounds would heal fast anyway.

The blonde pushed Izaya's legs further apart and adjusted himself before slowly pushing himself in.

"Uh… Oh my, Shizu-chan. Do you actually like me?" Izaya teased.

"Shut up. Who said this was going to be painless?" Shizuo growled and forcefully pushed in deeper.

"Nn.." Izaya let out before biting his lip to keep quiet. He curled his toes, body tense.

Without thinking any further Shizuo pushed in as deep as he could, feeling the insides of Izaya's opening.

Izaya bit his lip harder, his sharp teeth cutting a tiny whole into his lip, making it bleed. His insides tensed around Shizuo's, apparently, hard member.

Satisfied with what Shizuo saw he began to thrust in and out of Izaya, watching his pained expression. Exactly what he wanted to see.

Izaya calmed down and tried to relax, but that was damn hard with a brute thrusting in and out of him! "Ne, Shizu-chan? Do you enjoy fucking vampires? I didn't know you had such a fetish."

"As long as it's painful for you," Shizuo spat out; his thrusts becoming greater.

"Hnn.." Izaya let out and tried to relax. It was feeling a bit better by now. It seemed like his insides had gotten a bit more used to Shizuo's size.

"Ha.." Shizuo let out. He grabbed Izaya by the neck and pushed his head into the ground.

"Ooooh.." Izaya moaned and mentally cursed at himself for letting out such an embarrassing sound from something Shizuo was doing. But the pain had subsided and he was beginning to feel the pleasure from Shizuo's thrusts.

Shizuo thrust faster into the other, just waiting for Izaya to curse out loud. "Come on," he growled annoyed.

"What?" Izaya squeezed out, eyes closed tightly as he tried not to moan.

Shizuo let go of Izaya's neck and moved both hands down to the raven's thighs. "It doesn't hurt?" he asked, panting a bit. If it didn't hurt on the other, this was definitely a waste of time.

"Not quite."

"Hrrn, what!" Shizuo let out and quickly pulled out of Izaya. He let go of the other's thighs and moved away. He was mad, extremely mad. He had planned to get back at Izaya but that didn't work at all. "I'm.. going to kill you.." he growled. Although he knew he couldn't do that.

"Nnnr.." Izaya complained. Great. Now Izaya was hard too.

"Rnnnn.." Shizuo growled. His body started cracking some familiar cracking sounds. He shook his entire body and showed his teeth. They slowly grew into razor sharp fangs. His golden fur growing longer.

"Raahggg.." he growled.

"Angry I see." Izaya said as he sat up on the floor. He stood up and went to Shizuo's closet, completely ignoring the furious, golden wolf growling at him. "Hmm.." he hummed and found a pair of boxers that seemed somehow small. _'Maybe these will fit.' _Izaya thought and pulled them on; his erection almost completely gone.

Shizuo stood on his back legs and went up to Izaya. "Don't you ignore me," he growled.

"What a cute little puppy you are." He commented, not bothering to look at the wolf. He found a pair of pants and quickly pulled them on. They were too big, but he would manage with them. _'Shit, I'm sore… And it'll probably be worse in a few hours.' _Izaya sighed at the thought and headed towards the window.

"Izaya," Shizuo snarled and blocked the window. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Hm? Could it be that Shizu-chan enjoyed raping me?" Izaya smirked.

"Shut up. Or I will do it again," Shizuo growled, showing off his fangs.

"Your cute little teeth aren't scaring me, Shizu-chan. I have my own fangs, ne?" he grinned and turned around heading for the door instead.

Shizuo blocked that way too and stared into Izaya's crimson eyes. "Hrrr." He let out a low growl.

"Bad dog." Izaya scolded and decided it was about time to be serious and just get out of there. Suddenly, he ran to the window, jumped out and ran through the forest, towards the city.

"Hey!" Shizuo left the hut too to chase after Izaya. "Come back here!" he yelled.

Izaya laughed at the other and kept going. He wasn't as fast as usual because of the lack of blood. He definitely needed to feed soon. He could just feed on the other vampires for the night. But tomorrow night, he would need to get some real, fresh human blood. Oh, he couldn't wait!

Shizuo sprinted through the trees and quickly caught up to Izaya. He ran up to Izaya's side and jumped in front of him, stopping him from going any further. "Rrrgh…" he growled and jumped towards Izaya.

Izaya jumped on top of Shizuo, using the other's back as a stepping stone to jump higher. He landed safely on his feet and kept running.

Shizuo turned around and chased after Izaya. "Get back here!"

The raven was getting serious and sped up, though he couldn't run much faster. He could see the city by now. _'Just a bit longer..'_

The blonde too sped up but was far from catching up to Izaya.

"Bye bye, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya yelled as he was finally out of the forest and in the city. It wouldn't be long before the sun would rise, and he didn't feel up to seducing a pretty lady, so he decided he would rather just go home and feed on the others.

* * *

Christine: Awkward.. xD


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home~!" Izaya said rather weakly as he entered the giant house. He went straight up to Shiki's office and knocked on the door before entering. God, he was sore! His butt hurt like hell and it was starting to spread to his lower back too. "Fuck.." he mumbled to himself. "Shiki-san~"

"What is it, Izaya?" Shiki said rather annoyed.

"I'm very hungry." Izaya smirked as he approached Shiki who sat on his couch. Izaya sat down on the other's lap.

"Right now?" Shiki murmured and scowled at Izaya.

"Yes." Izaya said and leaned forward, hugging the older vampire.

Shiki sniffed in the scent from Izaya. "Where have you been? And what are you wearing?" Shiki said, staying calm.

"Here and there." He explained and relaxed a bit where he sat, feeling tired from the run and.. sex, without having drunken blood since that one young lady yesterday.

"You couldn't have fed down town?" Shiki mumbled and sucked on his cigarette. He tilted his head and exhaled the smoke into the air.

"Too tired." He said smugly and leaned back slightly, licking a spot on Shiki's neck.

"Tch, fine," Shiki murmured and stretched out his neck, giving Izaya better access to the flesh.

"Mm.." Izaya mumbled as he dug his fangs into the older vampire's neck and sucked the delicious blood out. That's when he figured out exactly how hungry he was. He greedily sucked just a tad harder and held onto Shiki's shoulders.

"Easy," Shiki mumbled and gently hit Izaya by the head.

"Nnn.." Izaya complained but slowed down and enjoyed the taste of the other's blood. It sure was a good thing that he could drink more from vampires than from humans, so it wouldn't matter if he drank just a bit more. Finally, he pulled back and licked the wound from blood, waiting for the wound to heal.

"How come you always come to me, when you're hungry?" Shiki asked, frowning. He took one last drag of the cigarette and then stubbed it out. He exhaled the smoke short after.

"Because Shiki-san's blood is the best compared to the others' here."

The older male shook his head and gently pushed Izaya off. "The sun is rising, so I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me." He rose from the couch and approached his king-sized bed.

"Thanks for the meal." Izaya smirked and rose from the couch, being reminded exactly how sore he was.

"Yes, yes. Get out," Shiki mumbled and motioned Izaya to leave his room.

"Sure, Shiki-san~!" Izaya waved and left the room, heading for his own room to get some rest.

* * *

Shizuo was lying in his bed, thinking about what had happened that night. What exactly had he expected to happen? '_What the hell was I thinking?' _he thought as he dragged a hand across his face. Well, maybe the damned Izaya would stay away now. That was probably the only good thing that had happened.

He had walked home, that night, rather furious. The sun had already been on its way up the moment he got home, which meant most from his tribe were already awake. Kasuka had wanted to talk but Shizuo really wasn't in the mood for it at all. Once again he had been thinking too much about how to kill Izaya.

Shizuo was wide awake, and there was no way he could fall asleep now. He had done something he wasn't quite happy about. He felt awkward about it. No one would find out though, right?

"Shizuo-san?" Vorona said as she entered Shizuo's hut. She had been knocking for awhile without any response.

"Hm? What? What?" Shizuo jumped up from the bed and looked towards Vorona.

"Are you alright?"

The blonde sighed as he sat down. He looked away as he spoke: "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." She said, her expression never changing as she walked over to him and sat down beside the tall male.

"I'm serious, you know? I'm fine.. really," Shizuo mumbled and rubbed his palms against each other.

Vorona knew Shizuo wasn't telling her the truth but she didn't want to push him to tell her. Instead she placed a hand on top of his hands to still them.

Shizuo sighed as he stilled his hands. "What do you want?"

She shrugged. "I just wanna make you feel better." She smiled gently, a very small smile, barely noticeable.

"I'm fine, okay?"

"Okay." She removed her hand and patted her lap. "Lie down."

Shizuo looked at her lap and hesitated before placing his head on her lap. He adjusted himself to lie comfortable. He swung his legs up onto the bed and let a sigh of relief escape his lips.

The blonde female placed her hand in Shizuo's hair and gently rubbed his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Geez, you just know how to make me relax, huh?" Shizuo mumbled and closed his eyes.

Vorona chuckled lightly and kept smiling at the other blonde. He looked so peaceful when he was all relaxed. She loved seeing him like that, and it made it even better knowing it was her who made him look that way. Besides, Shizuo was a real hunk. He was incredibly handsome and when he was calm, he was a really sweet guy.

"Mmh.." Shizuo let out and felt sleepier than before.

"Feeling better?"

"Mhmm." Shizuo nodded.

"You should get some sleep. You were up the whole night, weren't you?"

Shizuo opened his eyes and frowned. "How'd you know?"

"I woke up an hour earlier and when I was checking if anyone else were up, you weren't here."

The blonde sighed and relaxed again. "Mhmm, yes I was."

"I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it."

"Good, because I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Then we won't." she assured him. "Try to get some sleep." She said gently, still running her fingers through his hair, gently rubbing his scalp.

"I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to be awake at night."

"At least sleep for an hour. You seem very tired."

Shizuo thought about it for a second. "Fine, okay. I will."

"I'll wake you up in an hour then."

"You don't have to. I'm sure you have things to do. As a matter of fact, don't. I'll take care of it on my own," Shizuo mumbled, feeling annoyed again. He had started thinking about last night again.

"I really don't mind. I don't have anything to do today."

"Vorona. Don't, okay? I just need to be on my own for a while," the blonde sat up straight again and rose from the bed. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"You're going out?"

"Yes, don't follow me," with that the blonde left the hut and Vorona, and went into the forest.

* * *

Christine: There will be NO VoronaxShizuo… xD just saying… xD


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo sighed as he made his way through the branches and bushes in the forest. It was cold and wet and somewhat refreshing. He kept on walking non-stop, wandering around in his own little world and before he knew of it he was at the end of the forest. That was the furthest he had ever gone. He placed a hand on the nearest tree and looked in to the town in front of him. It was small but big at the same time. Shizuo had never been there before. He had never gone any further than where he was standing right now. He nervously looked down at his feet and then up towards the old buildings. Gulping, Shizuo took his first step out of the dark forest.

He nervously made his way into the town and looked at his surroundings. These people here looked just like him, there was nothing different there, but Shizuo knew he was the monster among them. He kept his head low and hands in his torn pockets as he walked down the ruined pavement. People were staring at him because he didn't wear that many clothes. A t-shirt and a pair of torn knee-long shorts were his usual clothes.

So far he had found this town rather interesting from a far distance, but he had never thought about entering it. He knew that the bastard named Izaya lived here though. That was all he knew of this place. The people here were just ordinary humans, unlike him. Shizuo walked past a butcher, seeing the different kinds of meat he had for sale. Oh, god that looked delicious. But what was that? A piece of paper under the meat had a number on it. What could that mean? Shizuo wondered about that for a minute before leaving it and walking further down the quiet street. Further up ahead of the road there was a park. A green area with trees and bushes and a great lake. Quite beautiful.

He made his way to the green place to sit down on a bench. It was a bit fascinating to be in the town for once. All those new things Shizuo had never in his entire life seen before. All this was a new world to him.

He spent many hours in the park, just staring and observing the humans around him. After growing tired of exploring the town he headed towards a building which seemed to be rather popular. It was already dark outside, and Shizuo really should be heading home, but his curiosity got the best of him. He entered the crowded place and looked for a place to sit. So many people were gathered here, it was rather annoying. It was noisy. Shizuo definitely wasn't used to all this but he let it be. He wasn't scared of these humans at all. Why should he? He's the monster here, right?

He finally found a place to sit and looked around at the people drinking and talking with one another. That was when he noticed a certain someone sitting with several young girls, acting like he was all high and mighty. "Izaya..." Shizuo growled to himself as he balled fists. He scowled over towards the damned creature, watching him laugh and drink and whatever else he was doing.

"Of course, my flower." Izaya smirked to one of the girls and rose from the couch, taking her hand. He kneeled down before her, and kissed her hand. "Then come with me," he said, looking up at the red-haired girl. She was really beautiful, which was one of the reasons why Izaya chose her. She also seemed to have a delicious kind of blood. He could smell that since she seemed to have a very small cut somewhere on her body.

She giggled as she gladly followed Izaya.

"What is he doing?" Shizuo kept an eye on the raven-haired.

Izaya gladly lead the girl into the furthest end of the bar, into a small room; the room he always used. He sat down on the couch and tugged in the girl's hand, making her fall down to sit on his lap. He looked up at her smugly. "There we go," he said, placing his hands on her hips.

"Oh! Izaya.." She looked away shyly and giggled again.

"Wha-?" The blonde frowned and rose from his seat, wondering if he should follow the vampire or not, but in the end he did. He sniffed out his scent and found them both sitting in a tiny booth at the back of the bar, where practically no people were. Shizuo kept an eye on them, watching Izaya's every move.

Izaya licked her neck seductively and smirked up at her. "You're quite the beauty, my love."

"Oh, stop it," she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"You're so cute, being all shy. Relax, beautiful." He teased and licked her neck repeatedly.

The girl tilted her head a bit to give Izaya better access. She carefully placed her hands on his shoulders.

Izaya's smirk widened and he pulled the girl closer. He gently dug his fangs into her neck and carefully sucked some blood. He had been right. Her blood tasted magnificent.

"Mmh.." she let out a low groan as she bit her lower lip.

"Damn that Izaya.." Shizuo growled as he decided to come out from his hiding place. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled as he approached the raven and the girl.

Izaya sent Shizuo a glance as he kept sucking blood from the girl. The blonde looked rather angry and it amused Izaya. But he had to admit, that he was surprised to find the brute there. In a bar. In the _city_. He pulled off of the girl's neck and licked the blood away. "We're sharing a sweet moment, Shizu-chan."

The girl looked up at Shizuo with scared eyes. She carefully wrapped her arms around Izaya to find some sort of comfort.

"Leave her alone," Shizuo growled.

Izaya grinned and held the girl tightly as well. "I'm not doing her any harm. Ne, Rose?"

The girl gulped and gently shook her head. She didn't break the eye-contact with Shizuo for one second.

"Not doing her any harm? Don't make me laugh. Is this what you do to all the girls here?" The blonde snarled.

"Who knows? I would like you to stay out of this. I'm sure Rose would rather stay here with me."

Shizuo glared at the two of them for a few seconds, wondering what to do. He couldn't transform in here and beat Izaya up that would only cause trouble, and he didn't need any of that. The blonde looked down at his hands, not knowing what to do.

Izaya could have laughed at the expression the blonde was making, but instead he kept quiet, not wanting to scare the girl. He licked her neck again, making sure her clothes wouldn't get all bloody. He knew he couldn't drink more blood from her and he wouldn't. He just needed to make sure she wouldn't get her clothes dirty.

"Whatever," Shizuo growled, turned around and went out of the booth. He couldn't do anything without causing a scene. At that point he was indeed powerless.

"Rose? You hear me, darling?"

The girl relaxed as Shizuo left and she turned her head towards Izaya. "Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm.." she nodded.

"Good girl." He told her and kissed the wound on her neck. "Let's go."

"Alright," she gulped and followed Izaya out of the booth and back to the other girls.

"I'll see you again soon, ne?" he told her and bowed before her, kissing her soft hand.

The smile on the girl's face reappeared. "I hope so," she giggled.

Izaya smirked and bowed one more time before leaving her. _'I wonder where Shizu-chan went. Now that I've feed on some human blood, I'm in a much better shape.'_

Shizuo was already out of the building, wondering which way was back to his tribe. "Tch, stupid humans. Stupid Izaya," the blonde growled to himself as he chose some random direction to walk.

The raven-haired decided to leave the bar when he couldn't find Shizuo anywhere. He went down the street and suddenly spotted a certain tall blonde. He seemed rather irritated. "Shizu-chan~!" Izaya called out in a happy tone. Luckily, there weren't any people out there at that time of the night. At least not on that street. Izaya's butt was still sore from their... meeting last night.

Shizuo felt his body tense as Izaya called out at him. He turned around only to see a happy boy walking towards him. "Go away," the blonde growled.

"Ah, what's wrong, Shizu-chan? You seem rather troubled."

"Leave me alone or I'll rip your throat out!" Shizuo snarled at Izaya and quickly started walking again.

"Oh my." Izaya chuckled in his own evil way, as he followed the blonde. "Are you lost?"

"No, I'm not fucking lost," Shizuo growled, trying to stay somewhat calm. Okay, yes. He was lost, but of course he wouldn't let Izaya know that.

"You're really bad at lying, you know that?"

"Shut up!"

"Ah, such a bad temper."

Shizuo swiftly turned around and grabbed Izaya by the neck and pinned him against the nearest wall. "Shut. Up."

"What's wrong? Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Hnn." Shizuo breathed out and let go of Izaya's neck. He continued walking down the road, sniffing out the scent of home. Geez, the scent was everywhere, and Shizuo couldn't remember the way home, what a drag.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Really now.." Izaya chuckled. "If you ask nicely, I might just tell you the way."

"I don't need your help! Go back to that place and kill innocent girls instead!"

"Excuse me? Kill girls?" Izaya said with a smirk on his face, though he was rather offended.

"That was what you were doing!" Shizuo made his way out to the end of the town, seeing the forest in front of him. He sniffed in the air but the scent of home wasn't that way. Damn. He turned around and walked past Izaya.

"No. You're wrong. I didn't kill her and I didn't intend to either."

"And now I know vampires are liars," Shizuo mumbled, feeling annoyed that Izaya was following him around.

"We might not be a hundred percent pure, but we do not kill humans. Our clan has principles."

Shizuo sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Hey, I'm serious. I've never killed a human."

"Oh, of course you haven't!" Shizuo said sarcastically.

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya said annoyed and stepped in front of Shizuo, blocking his way. "If I tell you I've never killed a human, then I've never killed a human."

"Liar," Shizuo hissed back into Izaya's face and pushed him aside.

"I'm not lying." Izaya said and stepped closer behind the blonde. "Either way, you're still like a lost little puppy." He mocked bitterly.

"I'm not lost! Leave me alone!"

"Being in denial won't help you though."

"What the hell do you want from me, huh?" Shizuo turned around to look Izaya in the eyes.

"For now, I just want to piss you off."

Shizuo turned back around and continued to try to find his way home. _'Don't freak out in here, don't freak out in here!'_ Shizuo told himself as he tried to calm himself down.

Izaya laughed manically at the look on the blonde's face.

Shizuo's body was tense and he was having a hard time relaxing. He managed to reach the other end of the town and was greeted by forest again. He sniffed in a great amount of air and smiled. Finally.

"Ah, that's too bad. Oh well, then I guess you're heading home." Izaya teased._ 'How boring. I still have about five hours before the sun rises.'_

"Tch," Shizuo snorted and went towards the trees.

The raven stood there, watching the blonde walk away for a few minutes before he got an idea. A grin spread on his features before he began running on full speed, in another direction than Shizuo.

Shizuo looked over his shoulder to see what Izaya was doing. "Eh?" he frowned, shrugged and turned back around again.

* * *

Christine: New chappie :D  
Signe: Christine… That's like.. your comment to _all _our new chapters… xD


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo had decided not to transform, so he had walked home through the dark forest. It took him about a half an hour to get home. At the sight of the huts he sighed in relief and went straight to his hut. He stepped in and stretched his back, arms and legs.

"Finally you're home! Ah, are you tired?"

Shizuo looked towards the window, seeing Izaya sitting on the windowsill. "What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde snarled.

"I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" he smirked and jumped down from the window, laying himself down on the blonde's bed.

"Get out of my bed," Shizuo hissed as he glared at the raven-haired.

"Well, it sure isn't all that comfortable. But I guess it's better than the floor, ne?"

Shizuo tensed his body and breathed in deep, angry breaths. "Get out. Right now."

"I don't feel like moving." Izaya challenged.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You want me to throw you out?" Shizuo growled.

"Just calm down, Shizu-chan. You wouldn't want to ruin your own home, now would you?"

Shizuo marched over to Izaya and tried to grab his wrist but he was already gone by the time.

Izaya was standing behind him and pushed Shizuo onto the bed.

The blonde placed both his hands on the mattress and crawled up onto the bed.

"That was pretty easy, Shizu-chan."

"Rhhnn.." Shizuo growled as he glared up at Izaya.

"Say, Shizu-chan. Won't you ever let me have a taste?"

"Never," Shizuo snarled and lashed out at Izaya.

"You're _still_ too slow."

"You know. I could always just wake the others and let them tear you apart. How about that?" Shizuo smirked.

"Ah, now Shizu-chan can't handle his own problems?" Izaya challenged and pushed Shizuo down onto the bed, making him lie down on his back; Izaya sat down on the blonde's stomach and towered over him.

Shizuo pushed the raven off of him and they switched sides; Shizuo now towering over Izaya. "Of course I can."

"Mhmm.." Izaya hummed, mockingly. He stared up into those caramel orbs.

Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's shoulder; the other hand rolled into a fist and was ready to punch the living days out of Izaya.

The raven slowly slid a hand up to Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo roughly pushed it aside and glared down at the raven.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up."

"What happened yesterday was strange." Izaya continued anyway and placed his hand back at Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo flinched. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Feeling regret?"

"Shut up. No."

"I see." Izaya said, sliding his hand up to Shizuo's cheek and up to his forehead, gently removing those blonde bangs.

Shizuo pulled back and shook his head.

Izaya sat up and stared at the blonde with a blank expression.

Shizuo pushed Izaya back down and looked into his crimson eyes.

Izaya stared back into Shizuo's eyes. He felt a bit weird.

Shizuo gulped and hesitated before leaning down to gently lick at Izaya's neck. He kept his head beside Izaya as to not look the other in the eyes.

Without knowing why, Izaya titled his head to give Shizuo better access. How strange. Normally, it was _him_ who was licking others' necks.

Shizuo noticed the movement and placed a kiss on the other's skin, gently brushing the tip of his nose against the other's hair.

_'What am I doing?'_ Izaya thought as he placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder and nuzzled it with his thump.

Shizuo continued to lick and kiss the other's skin.

"Mm.." Izaya accidently moaned. Why was he letting someone lick and kiss his neck? And not just someone, but Shizuo for god's sake! To vampires, their necks were everything. Normally, they wouldn't let many kiss, lick nor bite their necks. Only a few vampires were allowed. Izaya was allowed to bite all the other vampires' necks in his clan, but no one ever touched his. He wouldn't allow it. So why was he letting Shizuo do it?

The blonde let out a shaky breath before gently pressing his lips against the raven's pale skin one last time. He gulped before pulling back to look Izaya in the eyes. What exactly was he doing?

Shizuo slowly moved a hand up to Izaya's hair, to gently nuzzle his fingers into the black hair.

Izaya was confused. _Very_ confused. What exactly were they doing? And why was he.. _enjoying_ it? He stared into Shizuo's eyes and slid his own hand from Shizuo's shoulder, up to his cheek, gently cupping it.

The blonde raised a brow and kept staring down at the raven-haired. He slipped his hand down to Izaya's mouth; his fingers gently touching the pinkish lips. Shizuo leaned down and placed a quick yet soft kiss on Izaya's cheek. He moved his lips closer to Izaya's and gently kissed the other's lips before pulling a bit back.

Izaya closed his eyes and slid his hand to the back of Shizuo's head, gently pushing him further down, locking their lips again.

Shizuo closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Izaya's. He slowly parted his lips, gently licking at Izaya's soft lips.

"Nn.." Izaya groaned and parted his lips as well, letting Shizuo's tongue enter his mouth.

The blonde's strong muscle brushed against one of Izaya's fangs, feeling how sharp it was. He shifted and laid himself down on Izaya, both legs on each sides of the raven's body.

The raven's tongue began playing with Shizuo's, licking it teasingly, while his hand in the blonde locks rubbed Shizuo's scalp gently.

Shizuo fought back and chuckled a bit at the feeling of Izaya's tongue touching his.

The light chuckle vibrated through Izaya's mouth and sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. The vampire fought to get into Shizuo's mouth and the blonde let him. Izaya explored the other's mouth, licking his teeth and palate. He tasted the other's mouth. He tasted a bit like meat and milk and strangely, it didn't surprise Izaya one bit.

Shizuo pressed his lips against the other's and kissed him more forcefully, taking control over the kiss.

He kept brushing his tongue against Izaya's sharp teeth and finally decided to pull back from the kiss before Izaya had the guts to bite him. The vampire was probably planning something.

Izaya lay breathlessly under Shizuo, panting slightly with his eyes still closed. What. The. Hell. Were they doing?

Shizuo tightened his grip on the sheets under Izaya and glared down at the pale boy.

The vampire carefully opened his eyes and was greeted by the blonde's stare. "Shizu-chan?"

The blonde kept quiet for a moment, just staring at the vampire. What was this feeling? Hatred? Sadness? Loneliness? _What_?

Izaya leaned up and placed small, soft butterfly kisses on Shizuo's lips.

Shizuo turned his cheek to the kisses and closed his eyes. "If you dare bite me with those fangs, I'll kill you," he muttered, still looking away from Izaya.

"Like you could." Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear before kissing his earlobe.

"I'm serious," he growled and pushed Izaya back down on the bed.

"I won't bite you."

The blonde's gaze turned back to Izaya. He hesitated for a few seconds but leaned back down to kiss Izaya passionately.

"Mmmrn.." Izaya moaned into the kiss, wrapping his pale, thin arms around the blonde's strong neck.

Shizuo moved both hands down to grab Izaya's thighs, stroking the material covering his skin. He quickly broke the kiss and quickly mumbled: "Take them off," before continuing to kiss the raven eagerly.

Without really knowing why, Izaya slowly slid his hands down to his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them.

Shizuo helped the raven remove his pants, not breaking the kiss. He let out a low growl of impatience and quickly pulled the other's boxers off too.

With his boxers disposed of, Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo's chest and pushed him into a sitting position, breaking the kiss. He grabbed the hem of Shizuo's shirt and looked him deep in the eyes before slowly pulling the other's shirt off.

The blonde removed the golden locks blocking his vision by lightly shaking his head. He looked back into Izaya's eyes.

The raven-haired pulled his own shirt off as well, throwing it somewhere random in the room.

Shizuo watched the raven as he stripped himself from the rest of the clothing he wore. He had a pale body. Pale and skinny. The blonde pulled Izaya in for another hot and passionate kiss.

"Mmm.." Izaya moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and slowly fell backwards to lie back down on the bed; he pulled Shizuo with him.

The moans Izaya let out made Shizuo feel a weird feeling in his stomach. He felt excited somehow. Shizuo continued to kiss Izaya, receiving moans again and again. If he had his tail out he was sure it was wagging happily with excitement.

Izaya moved his hands down to Shizuo's pants, tugging in the fabric.

Shizuo immediately unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees; his boxers following short after.

The vampire broke the kiss and looked up at Shizuo.

The blonde pulled further back. "What?"

"Why?"

Shizuo felt his body tense. "Why what?" he quickly asked.

"No. Never mind." Izaya said and used a hand to brush away Shizuo's bangs, to get a better look at his face.

Shizuo cringed away and gently pushed Izaya's hand away. He pulled his own pants and boxers off and let them fall to the floor. He slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. The blonde moved off of Izaya and spread his legs, and placed his saliva-covered fingers at his entrance.

The blonde leaned down over Izaya and gently kissed his lips again before entering the first finger into the tight entrance.

"Nhnn!" Izaya gasped into the kiss as the moist finger slowly entered him. He tried to relax a bit more, and concentrated on the blonde's mouth as he deepened the kiss.

The blonde pushed his fingers deeper in, earning another moan from the raven. He muffled the moans by constantly kissing the other.

Izaya curled his toes and moaned in satisfaction. It hurt. Oh yes it did, because he was still sore from last time. But... at the same time, he found himself enjoying it. It felt good. Izaya spread his legs slightly wider and put a hand on the back of Shizuo's head, nuzzling his scalp.

The blonde pulled his finger a bit out and added another to stretch the other's entrance. He broke the kiss and just watched and listened to Izaya's moans.

"Ahn.. Nn.." the raven moaned quietly. "Ah! Oooh.. There.."

Shizuo raised a brow and brushed his fingers against a certain spot again, earning another loud moan.

Izaya couldn't seem to keep quiet. But to his own surprise, it didn't even bother him. He leaned up a bit and kissed Shizuo's collar.

Shizuo let a small smile form on his lips as he thrust his fingers deeper into Izaya.

"Nnn.." Izaya gasped and grabbed the sheets under his hands tightly, eyes suddenly shut. He relaxed again and placed soft, gentle kisses on Shizuo's collar.

After a few thrusts Shizuo pulled his fingers out and shifted himself. He grabbed the hollow of Izaya's knees and lifted them up onto his shoulders. He adjusted himself before slowly pushing the tip of his hardened member in Izaya's entrance.

"Ah-" Izaya moaned, biting his lip as he fell back onto the mattress.

Shizuo let out a quiet moan before he began thrusting into Izaya.

Izaya hissed quietly, as it hurt a bit. It definitely felt better than yesterday and he figured it was because he was still a bit stretched. He briefly wondered how much it would hurt the next night since he was still feeling sore from last night. Izaya grit his teeth and moaned.

Shizuo smirked and continued thrusting. He let Izaya's legs fall down beside him as he leaned forward to kiss Izaya's lips.

Izaya kissed him back before quickly breaking the kiss to breathe. He slid a hand down to stroke himself while his other hand went to the back of Shizuo's hair to pull him back into another kiss.

Shizuo grunted and continued thrusting harder and deeper in to the other male.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya let out in a rather loud moan. He tensed his body; his insides tightening around Shizuo's hard member.

The blonde continued to thrust, not caring about stopping. He slowly started panting.

Izaya moaned out, relaxing slightly as the pleasure gradually took over. He felt much more pleasure than he had yesterday. Izaya parted his lips and Shizuo did too, their tongues playing. It was hot.

"Hnn.." Shizuo groaned into the kiss. His muscles were slowly growing tired of the constant movement. Oh, he was just getting started. Even if his body was growing tired he was still mentally awake, which could keep him going for some time yet.

"Ah!" Izaya suddenly broke the kiss, their lips still connected by a string of saliva. He curled his toes, back arched.

Shizuo locked their lips again after a short breathing break.

Izaya was going crazy. It felt amazing! He couldn't get enough! The raven began moving his hips slightly in the same rhythm as Shizuo thrust and he groaned into the kiss from pleasure.

The moans and groans filled the silence in the hut and Shizuo felt like he could do this for hours. It felt nice to be inside of Izaya. He didn't know why, it just did.

The vampire felt something tickle in his stomach and it felt great. "Shit.." he moaned and suddenly came all over his stomach.

"Already?" Shizuo groaned and continued thrusting, a smile spreading on his lips.

Izaya lazily looked up at Shizuo in the afterglow of his orgasm and smiled weakly at him. "Apparently." he let out, panting slightly. He was already getting hard again and was more than ready to keep going. "Shizu-chan.." he moaned and teasingly tightened his insides a bit around Shizuo's cock.

"Hnn-ah.." Shizuo breathed out and calmed down. "Mmhh.." he moaned.

The vampire relaxed again and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, gently nuzzling his upper back.

"Geez.." Shizuo breathed out and picked up the pace again.

"Uuuh... Ah.. Mmm." Izaya moaned, absentminded rubbing at Shizuo's neck as he began placing quick caring kisses upon the other's lips.

"Hrrmm.." the blonde felt how his body heated up. A few final thrusts and Shizuo came hard into Izaya, filling him. "Ahh.." he breathed out.

"Ffnnn," the unfamiliar, yet amazingly good feeling of being filled made Izaya come once again. "Ah." he moaned, arching his back at the feeling.

"Ha.. hnn," Shizuo breathed out. "Two.. times?" Shizuo mocked, panting.

"Jealous?" Izaya backfired. He was panting as well. He pulled his arms back from Shizuo and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not.. at all."

Izaya chuckled breathlessly at the blonde and spread his arms out, inviting the blonde down to lie on top of him.

Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and lazily laid himself down on top of him.

Izaya wrapped his arms around the other male, placing his hand on his upper back. His right hand began gently nuzzling Shizuo's shoulder blade.

Shizuo closed his eyes and relaxed into the gently nuzzling. He really did like being nuzzled. It was the only way for him to really calm down.

"Hm?" Izaya hummed as he noticed the way Shizuo's body relaxed into him. He had to admit he was heavy, but he couldn't help but smile either. Maybe the blonde enjoyed being pampered? Izaya had to test that. He gently moved his nuzzling hand to in between Shizuo's shoulder blades and kept nuzzling his skin soothingly.

"Mmm.." Shizuo let out, surprising both himself and Izaya.

"Relaxed?" Izaya asked needlessly, feeling rather tired after.. well, having _sex_ with the beast.

"Mhmm," Shizuo hummed.

Izaya smiled and gently tried to push Shizuo off of him. He was quite heavy after all.

"No," Shizuo mumbled and stayed put. He wanted to be nuzzled some more.

"Hm? Feeling stubborn I see." Izaya said and tried pushing the other away again.

"Hmpf!" Shizuo scoffed and nuzzled his head into Izaya's chest, asking him to continue nuzzling him.

"Shizu-chan... You really like being pampered, don't you?" Izaya sighed softly, smiling at the blonde. He began gently nuzzling the blonde's neck.

Shizuo immediately relaxed again as Izaya began nuzzling him.

"You're just like a dog." Izaya chuckled.

"Hrrn.." Shizuo frowned and narrowed his eyes.

The vampire began gently stroking the blonde's soft skin, running his hand from shoulder blade to shoulder blade.

"Mmh.."

"Wait.. Shizu-chan, it's time for me to go." he suddenly said, stopping his gentle motions.

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed and lifted his head from Izaya's chest.

"Sunrise, ne? I have to get home in time."

"You vampires are weird," Shizuo mumbled and crawled off of Izaya.

"Not my fault. I didn't get to share my opinion on vampires' weaknesses when we were created." Izaya said as he rose from the bed, already feeling pains in his butt. He found his clothes and put them on.

"Hrrn.." Shizuo growled and looked away annoyed.

The vampire quickly got fully dressed and crawled onto the windowsill. "Bye bye."

"Whatever," Shizuo mumbled and laid himself down on the bed. He didn't even bother to get dressed. "Hrmf!" he huffed. He was a bit annoyed that Izaya didn't even want to nuzzle him anymore.

"Goodbye grumpy!" Izaya mocked and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. He had to hurry home, though, since it wouldn't be long before the sun would rise.

* * *

Christine: Shizu-chan is a BEAST! Enjoy~


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, fuck.." Izaya hissed as he slowly sat up in his bed, bringing a hand behind him to carefully rub at his back. God, he was sore. His butt burned and his lower back ached. Sighing, he lay back down wincing as he moved, trying to get comfortable.

"Izaya~!" Kida sang as he carelessly entered Izaya's room. "Are you awake?"

"Mhmm.." Izaya mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Izaya~ you wanna go down to the bar? The sun has just set!" Kida smiled and sat down in the raven's bed.

"No, I think I would rather stay home tonight."

"Huh, why? That doesn't quite sound like you?"

"I'm a bit sore, okay?" Izaya sighed.

"Ehh?" Kida leaned closer and was only a few inches away from Izaya's face. He wrinkled his nose. "Izaya, you smell weird," he pouted.

"And you look weird. Thanks for sharing."

"No, really," he inhaled some of Izaya's scent. "You.. smell like.. a dog?" he frowned.

"You're really weird, Kida." Izaya mumbled as he rolled over to lie on his side, frowning slightly at the pain.

"Eh, Izaya. What have you been doing?"

"Drinking some lady's blood."

"And.. then you smell like a dog?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You should get your head checked, you know?"

Kida inhaled again. "Izaya.. You know you're not supposed to go hang around the werewolves.." Kida mumbled and looked down at the sheets.

"Not your business, ne?"

"But, you were there last night, weren't you?"

"I had my fun." Izaya sighed, not feeling like arguing.

"Why were you there, Izaya? You know Shiki-san will get mad at you if he finds out, right?"

"And that's why you're not telling him." Izaya said determined and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

"But Izaya.. you know it's dangerous."

"But. It's my choice. Ne?"

"You want to get yourself killed?" Kida shook Izaya's body.

"Ow.." Izaya whined lowly. "I'm not stupid. Of course I won't get myself killed."

"But you.. you never know! Izaya.." Kida sighed. "I think it's best if Shiki knows."

"I can handle it myself. You're a young vampire, you still have a lot to learn. I know how to take care of myself."

"But.." the blonde mumbled.

"Could it be that Kida is worried?" Izaya said, turning his head to look at the younger vampire.

"Well, yes. Obviously, I don't want you to get killed."

"I promise you I won't." Izaya chuckled. "It takes a lot to kill me."

"Pff, the sun can kill you in a second. A werewolf can probably kill you just as fast," Kida mumbled.

"Shush." Izaya muttered, folding his arms under his pillow to support his head.

Kida fell silent and just looked at the sheets.

"Are you planning to stay in here?"

"I can leave if you want me to," Kida mumbled and rose from the bed.

"You can stay if you nuzzle me. I might just let you get some blood if you behave."

"What? I'm not your servant.." Kida fell silent. He did want to get some blood though. "Fine, only for five minutes." He agreed and sat back down again.

Izaya smirked and snuggled his head into the pillow, closing his eyes.

"You never say you want to be nuzzled," the young vampire mumbled and began running his fingers across Izaya's back.

"Mhmm.. Lower." Izaya mumbled. He was starting to understand why Shizuo liked being nuzzled though the blonde seemed to really love it. If Shizuo got to choose between getting a ten ton steak and being nuzzled for ten minutes, he would probably choose the nuzzling.

Kida sighed heavily and did as told. "What happened last night?" he tried again.

"I hurt my bu…" Izaya stopped mid-sentence, figuring it would be stupid to tell him how his butt hurt. "I hurt my back." And he didn't even lie since his lower back did hurt, though the pain in his butt was unbelievable. "We got into a fight. That's why."

The blonde sighed again. "See? I told you it's a bad idea to near those beasts," he mumbled. "So what exactly happened?" he asked as he continued nuzzling the other male.

"We got into a chase. Nothing really happened. I teased him and got away." Izaya mumbled, relaxing into the gentle sensation.

"How come you smell so much like a dog then?" Kida asked again. He ran his fingertips all over Izaya's back, trying to lightly scratch every part of the other's back.

"Kida…" Izaya sighed, feeling rather annoyed.

"But. It's just weird!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I guess I got hit once or twice, so could you just stop asking? If you insist on talking then talk about something else." Izaya warned.

"Hmm," Kida hummed. "You're hiding something," he continued nuzzling the other's back for a few seconds more and then suddenly stopped. "Done," he smiled. "Now give me my reward."

"Bite my shoulder blade. I don't feel like moving."

"Tch, you're so lazy!" Kida sighed and leaned down over Izaya to gently lick at the skin at the shoulder blade. He sunk his teeth into the skin and began sucking the blood out. "Mmh.." he moaned in pleasure as he swallowed the blood.

"Mnn.." Izaya let out, still feeling relaxed from being nuzzled.

Kida swallowed a great amount of blood before licking the wound. He pulled back and wiped his mouth. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." Izaya said weakly. "Clean up after yourself, ne?"

"Yes, mom," the blonde rolled his eyes and leaned back down to lick the remaining blood off of Izaya's skin.

"Has the wound healed now?"

"Yes…" Kida sighed. "Come on, Izaya.. please come down to the bar with me!" Changing the subject completely.

"No. I already told you, I'm sore."

"Huh? You can't be _that _sore. You're a vampire!"

"Vampires can be hurting too, Kida."

"Yeah, but it can't possibly be that bad!" Kida smirked and shook Izaya's body again. "Come on!" he chuckled and rolled Izaya onto his side.

"Ow… Kida.." Izaya warned.

"Oh, come on." Kida rolled his eyes. "Come on, puppy-smelling person."

"Do you wish to die?" Izaya sighed.

"Do you wish to grow grey and boring?" Kida backfired.

"Uh, good one. But I'm seriously not coming."

"Why not?" Kida whined.

"Because my damn back hurts, Kida." Izaya said annoyed.

"Boring~" Kida sang and went out of the room. "I wonder what's going on.." he mumbled to himself as he went down the hallway. "Ah, Shiki-san," Kida said as he bumped in to the older male. "I.. have something to tell you."

* * *

Christine: Omg, it's been such a long time since we last updated! Please forgive us... We are but humble servants... wait. People, we're just ordinary people. :D  
- No, really. There has been happening a lot over the past two months and we just haven't had time to write and update. Sorry, sorry, sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, what?" Shiki said and stared at Kida.

"I just visited Izaya, and he seemed a bit.. weird."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Shiki frowned.

"He.. was sore and he smelled like.. a dog." Kida mumbled, looking down at his fingers.

"What?" Shiki questioned and walked past Kida. He barged into Izaya's room and saw the raven lying in the bed. "What's going on?" he asked as he approached the young raven.

Kida stood behind Shiki, looking over towards Izaya.

"Hm?" Izaya mumbled and turned his head to be greeted by Shiki. He had rolled back over to lie on his stomach with his arms folded under his pillow.

"I'm not repeating that. Answer me," Shiki ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shiki-san." He said slightly confused until he noticed Kida standing behind Shiki. _'Kida you little…'_

"Don't be stupid. What's this about you smelling like a.. _dog_?" Shiki said and leaned over Izaya to inhale the scent. He let out a low growl of annoyance.

"I patted a dog yesterday."

The older vampire grabbed Izaya's arm and lifted him up to a sitting position. "Quit lying."

"Hnn.. Ouch." Izaya whined softly. "Fine, fine… I fought with one of the werewolves. Happy?"

"Fool!" Shiki struck Izaya's cheek with the back of his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Having a werewolf chasing me around." Izaya smirked.

"Stop acting so stubbornly!" Shiki hissed and tightened his grip on the raven's arm. "Do you even know what you're doing?!"

"Of course I do. I'm not a kid anymore, Shiki-san."

"You're getting us all involved in this! If the werewolves decide to come hunt you down you'll lead them right here! We're doing fine with not seeing or bothering each other, and we intend to keep it that way. Do you understand?" Shiki yelled.

"Yes." Izaya said annoyed.

"Good," Shiki loosened his grip on the other's arm. "Now, what the hell happened last night?"

"I was being chased through the woods."

"And you're sore because of that?"

"Yes. He got me a few times. Must have twisted my back or something." He shrugged. _'Kida… You're so dead.'_

"And hopefully you've learned never to go near those beasts again."

"Sure thing, Shiki-san."

"Answer me properly."

"Yes." Izaya sighed. Kida just had to go tell him didn't he? How annoying.

"Good," with that the older male went past Kida, sending him a short nod. Kida looked back up at Shiki and then down at his hands again. He quickly looked over towards Izaya but then looked away, and was about to leave but was interrupted by Izaya.

"Kida. Get. Back. Here."

"I really should get going, Izaya," Kida gulped and took long steps down the hallway and all the way down to the front door.

LINE.

It was just before sunset and Shizuo was finally awake. It had been yet another long night. He sighed as he pushed the sheets off his body, and went to get dressed in his usual clothing which was lying everywhere on the floor. He looked at the clothes in his hand and decided he wanted to go take a quick dip in the lake nearby. He felt a bit dirty after what happened last night.

He put his clothes on and went out of his hut, heading towards the lake. The forest was quiet but the sound of birds chirping filled the air. The wet leaves stuck to his bare feet as he stepped on them.

As the blonde reached the lake he stripped himself of all clothing and took a step into the water. A few more steps and Shizuo had water up to his neck. The lake was rather deep and the water was cold. He moved his arms a bit to keep his body somewhat warm. He swam around just relaxing, but was soon interrupted by a female voice.

"Shizuo-san?"

"Hm?" Shizuo turned around to see Vorona nearing the lake. "What are you doing here?"

"Bath.." Vorona mumbled and began pulling her shirt off, revealing her bra.

"Oh, okay.." Shizuo blinked in surprise and turned back around again. For some reason he found it extremely awkward to look at a girl stripping in front of him.

The female wolf disposed of the rest of her clothes, leaving her completely naked as she slowly stepped into the lake too. "Did you stay up last night too?"

"Uh, yeah. I did," Shizuo mumbled, still looking in the other direction.

"The vampire?"

Shizuo sighed and nodded, turning around to face Vorona.

Vorona was standing right a few feet away from Shizuo, the water reaching her neck. She couldn't reach the bottom where Shizuo was since he was much taller than her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." A small, faint smile tugged her lips. She swam closer to Shizuo and reached for one of Shizuo's hands, to use to keep her at the surface.

The blond let her come closer, but he really didn't know what to do or say. He hadn't expected her to come to the lake in the first place. "So, did you sleep alright?" he asked as she clung to him to stay above surface.

She nodded. "It's been some hours since I woke up though. How about you?"

"Mhmm.." the blonde nodded.

She nodded at the reply and swam behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shizuo flinched at the touch of the girl's breasts against his back. "Okay," Shizuo gulped and tried to relax.

"Mm.." she mumbled and lay her head beside Shizuo's. "Hm?" she let out and sniffed Shizuo. "You smell strange… You smell of… vampire."

"Well. I did chase him through the woods," the blonde chuckled nervously.

"That doesn't mean you have to smell of him…"

"Nothing happened besides me chasing him through the woods."

"You shouldn't smell of him just because you chased him." She said, questioning the other.

Shizuo sighed and turned his head to face Vorona. "Nothing happened," he repeated.

Vorona nodded in reply and smiled slightly. "You look tired though."

"Yeah," Shizuo sighed and removed her arms. He swam away from her and headed towards his clothes.

"You should wash your hair.." she said and swam towards Shizuo, though she stopped when the water covered most of her breasts.

Shizuo was halfway out of the water; his back facing Vorona. "I'll do that later," he mumbled and continued out of the water. He grabbed his ripped shorts and pulled them on, and let his shirt hang loosely over his shoulder. "I'm going back," he said and went back home.

LINE

Signe: Nope.. We don't like ShizuoXVorona.. Oh well, we want it to be this way! Mihihi!  
Christine: And you can't stop us! Muahahaha :D


End file.
